Always be With You
by Insieme
Summary: Malam 10 Oktober, terjadi hal yang tidak akan pernah diduga. Selain kelahiran Jinchuuriki Kyuubi dan juga Kematian Yondaime Hokage dan Istrinya, Shinigami merencanakan sesuatu yang akan mengubah takdir yang terjadi. Apa sebenarnya yang akan dilakukan oleh Shinigami itu? / Family Center / Pairing : NaruFem!Sasu


**Always be With You**

**.**

**Genre : **Family / Adventure

**Pairing : **NaruFem!Sasu & 1 Undecided Pairing

**Rated : **T

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

Summary : Malam itu, terjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah diduga sebelumnya. Ketika Yondaime Hokage Konohagakure mengunci Kyuubi dalam tubuh anaknya sendiri Uzumaki Naruto, ia berfikir kalau ia akan terbangun didalam perut Shinigami. Namun, sang dewa kematian berkehendak lain.

Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan oleh shinigami itu?

* * *

Malam itu, setelah sekian lama makhluk berwarna ungu yang memakai jubah putih itu dipanggil. Entahlah, mungkin sudah puluhan tahun—tentu saja tidak ada sama sekali yang berani memanggilnya sembarangan.

Sang dewa kematian bukan tidak memiliki akal. Oh tidak, ia bahkan lebih pintar daripada dua manusia yang menyangka kalau semuanya akan selesai dengan memanggil dan menyegel chakra rubah berekor sembilan ini di dalam tubuh bayi tidak berdosa itu tanpa ada siapapun yang menjaganya.

Namikaze Minato dan juga Uzumaki Kushina. Mereka bukan orang yang jahat dan Shinigami tahu itu. Hanya keadaan yang membuat mereka terpaksa melakukan ini. Namun, sebagai seorang dewa ia sudah mengarungi waktu dan juga dimensi manapun yang berawal dari kejadian seperti ini. Dan satu hal yang bisa ia katakan adalah, tidak ada yang bagus dari semua ini.

Anak itu akan menderita karena warga bodoh yang tidak mengetahui arti Jinchuuriki.

Cukup, untuk kali ini ia tidak akan mungkin membiarkan semua ini menjadi buruk untuk anak itu. Anak yang akan menyelamatkan dunia ini tidak akan mungkin ia biarkan untuk tetap mendapatkan perlakuan seperti saat itu dan menghadapinya sendirian.

Tidak mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Shinigami itu, sosok berwarna ungu besar itu menghilang perlahan.

Dan saat Sandaime Hokage yang saat itu terlambat untuk datang tiba disana, yang ia temukan hanyalah mayat dari Uzumaki Kushina dan juga Namikaze Minato, serta dua orang bayi laki-laki yang tampak menangis ditengah angin musim dingin yang berhembus itu.

* * *

**5 Tahun Kemudian**

* * *

Malam itu—lima tahun yang lalu, semuanya hancur—dan banyak korban berjatuhan termasuk dua orang penting di Konoha—Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato. Semua orang tampak mengetahui kalau malam ini ada dua bayi yang berada ditempat dimana Kushina dan Minato berada. Dan mereka menganggap, keduanya adalah jelmaan dari Kyuubi yang gagal dibunuh oleh Yondaime Hokage.

Hakke Fuin yang ada di tubuh keduanya sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan pada Sandaime Hokage jika keduanya adalah Jinchuuriki Kyuubi yang baru. Meskipun ia sudah menjelaskan pada para penduduk jika keduanya adalah 'penjara' dan bukanlah 'monster', namun mereka tidak pernah mau mendengar.

"Menjauhlah dariku monster!" Dan sebuah dorongan tampak membuat anak berusia 2 tahun itu tampak terjatuh dari tempatnya berdiri sebelumnya, "kau fikir aku akan memberikanmu sedikit makanan?! Aku tidak akan perduli apakah kau dan juga saudaramu itu mati membusuk atau tidak!"

Uzumaki Naruto, dua tahun baru saja diusir oleh—entahlah oleh orang keberapa yang sudah ia temui sekarang. Sejak kecil, ia dan juga saudara kembarnya selalu saja menjadi incaran para penduduk selain Sandaime Hokage, para ANBU, dan juga paman pemilik kedai ramen.

"Naruto?" Naruto menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil, menemukan pemuda berambut kuning yang sisi kiri dan kanannya lebih panjang darinya dan matanya lebih terlihat berwarna biru muda, "kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Menma, aku tidak apa-apa!" Uzumaki Menma, itulah nama dari pemuda yang seusia dengan Naruto itu. Selain model rambut dan juga whisker disetiap sisi wajah Naruto, tidak ada lagi yang berbeda dari Naruto dan juga Menma, "kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Karena kau tidak kembali juga aku menyusul. Paman Teuchi sudah membuatkan kita ramen," Menma memang memiliki sifat lebih tenang daripada Naruto dan lebih dewasa dari umurnya.

"Ramen!" Menma tertawa dan Naruto segera berjalan bersama dengan saudara kembarnya itu.

"Kenapa kau masih pergi ke toko itu? Ayame-san bisa membantu kita kalau kita ingin membeli sesuatu bukan?" Menma menoleh pada Naruto yang cemberut. Sepertinya ia melihat sejak awal ketika pemilik toko itu berteriak pada Naruto.

"Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untuk ulang tahunmu," Naruto memalingkan wajahnya dari Menma yang membulatkan matanya, "dan aku tidak ingin merepotkan Ayame-nee-san."

"Aku juga memiliki hadiah untukmu," Menma tersenyum lebar sementara Naruto yang saat itu membulatkan matanya sambil menatap dengan tatapan 'bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?', "henge."

Uzumaki Menma memang seorang anak yang jenius, bahkan hanya dengan melihat sekali saat mereka lewat didepan sekolah akademi, Menma bisa menggunakan henge yang sempurna.

"Hei itu curang! Aku tidak bisa berubah seperti yang kau lakukan," Naruto tampak kesal. Ia mirip seperti Menma dan hidup sama seperti Menma. Tetapi ia tidak mengerti bagaimana Menma bisa memiliki otak yang pandai seperti itu.

"Aku tidak perlu diberikan hadiah bodoh," Menma mengacak rambut Naruto yang ada didepannya, "selamat ulang tahun ototou..."

...

"Hei, kita bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang lebih dahulu lahir, kenapa kau memanggilku ototou!" Naruto tampak mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan itu, meskipun saat ini wajahnya benar-benar memerah.

"Karena kelakuanmu."

"HEI!"

* * *

"Pindah rumah?"

Naruto dan Menma yang tampak berada di Ichiraku sedang menikmati mangkuk kelima untuk Naruto dan dua untuk Menma. Menma yang mendengar Naruto mengatakan itu segera mengangguk.

"Aku sudah menemukan apartment yang cocok untuk kita berdua."

"Kalian akan tinggal sendirian? Tetapi apakah tidak apa-apa?" Teuchi tampak menatap kearah Menma yang menyelesaikan makannya, "kalian masih berusia 5 tahun bukan?"

"Panti asuhan lebih berbahaya, siapa yang akan tahu kalau ada orang yang akan membunuh kami saat tidur atau meracuni makanan yang kami makan. Oke, mungkin kalau meracuni tidak—tetapi tanpa makan selama 3 hari? Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana kami bisa bertahan," Teuchi terkadang menganggap Menma adalah Minato. Wajah dan gaya bicara serta model rambutnya sangat mirip dengan Minato.

"Tetapi itupun kalau kau mau?"

...

"Tentu saja aku mau! Aku sudah menunggu-nunggu saat aku harus keluar dari tempat itu! Tetapi Hokage-jiji selalu saja mengatakan kalau aku kurang dewasa dan—" Menma, Teuchi, dan juga Ayame tampak hanya tersenyum melihat pemuda itu yang tampak senang dengan itu.

"Kau sungguh ingin pindah dari tempat itu?"

"Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan perlakuan mereka pada Naruto," Menma meminum teh yang ada di depannya dan menghela nafas, "mereka menganggap kami seperti kami bukan manusia hanya karena kedua orang tua kami tewas saat penyerangan Kyuubi. Bagaimana mungkin makhluk sebesar itu bisa menjadi anak kecil seperti kami bukan?"

Teuchi sekali lagi melihat bagaimana sifat Menma yang menjadi dewasa tiba-tiba. Saat pertama kali melihat keduanya, Teuchi bisa melihat persamaan kedua anak itu dengan sang Yondaime Hokage—karena Hokage itu sendiri adalah langganan tetap dari kedai kecil itu.

"**Oh, apakah kau benar-benar berfikir seperti itu?" **Matanya membulat, suara itu lagi selalu muncul tiba-tiba didalam fikirannya. Membuat kepalanya sakit, dan membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Sungguh, itu sangat mengganggunya.

"Menma, kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara Naruto tampak membuatnya tersentak dan menoleh pada Naruto yang menatapnya cemas. Menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum, ia tidak ingin membuat Naruto khawatir karena dia.

"Sebaiknya kita memberitahukan ini pada Hokage-sama..."

"Oke!"

* * *

"Kalian yakin?"

Sarutobi Hiruzen tampak menatap kearah kedua anak laki-laki di depannya—Uzumaki Naruto dan Menma. Dan mereka berdua tampak mengangguk dengan pasti. Hiruzen tidak bisa melarang karena ia tahu akan lebih berbahaya di panti asuhan daripada mereka hidup sendiri. Namun usia mereka yang baru 5 tahun tampaknya membuat Hiruzen sedikit ragu.

"Maah, sudah kukatakan kalau jiji akan mengatakan itu bukan Menma?" Naruto menyilangkan kedua tangannya di belakang dada dan tampak berdecak kesal. Menma sendiri menoleh pada Naruto sejenak sebelum kearah Hiruzen.

"Mungkin kalau Naruto tidak akan meyakinkan," dan perkataan 'hei!' dengan nada kesal dari Naruto menginterupsi untuk diabaikan, "tetapi aku akan menjaganya Hokage-sama..."

Hiruzen melihat Menma yang tersenyum. Sungguh, kalau Naruto memiliki senyuman seperti ibunya, namun Menma—ia benar-benar duplikat dari Minato.

...

"Baiklah, aku akan mengizinkannya—tetapi kalau ada apa-apa, aku ingin kalian memberitahu padaku," Hiruzen tampak mengangguk dan Naruto menoleh pada Menma yang tersenyum padanya. Yah, tidak semuanya akan selesai dengan hanya ngambek walaupun kau adalah anak berusia 5 tahun.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong Hokage-sama, bisakah untuk tidak mengirimkan pria bertopeng yang memiliki rambut perak untuk memata-matai kami?" Menma menyebut tentang ANBU. Anak seusianya sama sekali tidak mengerti kalau ANBU tidak akan diketahui begitu saja oleh anak-anak seperti mereka.

Dan Hiruzen tampak terkejut mendengar kalau Menma mengetahui hal itu.

"Ia hanya mencoba melindungi kalian Menma," Hiruzen mencoba untuk menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Oh, yang kau maksud adalah pria berambut perak yang selalu kau tunjuk setiap kali datang? Yang membawa buku orange di tangannya bukan," Naruto sepertinya juga mengetahui tentang itu karena selalu melihat Menma yang bereaksi setiap ada seseorang yang datang. Intinya, intuisinya terasah secara tidak langsung karena Menma, "tetapi ia tidak jahat, kecuali saat ia membawa sayuran dan membuang semua ramen instanku."

"Dan itu artinya ia sangat baik memikirkanmu Naruto," Menma tampak _sweatdrop _dibuat oleh saudara kembarnya itu.

* * *

Hiruzen melihat Menma dan Naruto dari jendela ruangan Hokage. Masih terkejut dengan apa yang ia dengar dari kedua anak berusia 5 tahun itu. Bagaimana mungkin bukan, kalau anak berusia 5 tahun bisa mendeteksi keberadaan ANBU?

"Kakashi."

Dan satu nama itu membuat salah satu ANBU muncul dan membungkuk padanya.

"Kau dengar semuanya bukan?" Dari balik topeng Inu itu, seorang pemuda mengangguk, "kau yakin menyembunyikan keberadaanmu seperti pada saat misimu sebagai ANBU Kakashi?"

"Tentu Hokage-sama, karena ini juga merupakan misi yang anda berikan," Kakashi mengangguk dan Hiruzen tampak terdiam. Bahkan Chuunin sekalipun akan susah untuk mendeteksi keberadaan dari ANBU.

"Saat menemukan mereka berdua disamping tubuh Minato dan Kushina aku sudah menduga kalau ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi pada mereka. Tidak pernah menyangka kalau aku akan merasakannya lagi secepat ini," Hiruzen menghela nafas dan masih menatap Menma dan Naruto, "Naruto adalah perpaduan dari Minato dan Kushina. Namun Menma benar-benar seperti melihat Minato saat berusia sepertinya."

...

"Aku tidak sabar melihat apa lagi yang akan ditunjukkan oleh mereka."

* * *

**2 Tahun Kemudian**

* * *

"Kau sudah membawa semuanya Naruto?"

Menma menoleh pada Naruto setelah membereskan semua yang ia butuhkan untuk hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari pertama mereka masuk ke sekolah akademi, dan Menma tampak mengecek setiap saat apakah Naruto sudah membawa semuanya atau belum.

"Ya Menma, dan ini adalah pertanyaanmu yang kesekian kalinya," Naruto menghela nafas dan tampak menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Menma hanya tersenyum lebar mendengar itu, dan segera membawa tas yang ada diatas meja itu.

"Kalau begitu ayo, kita akan terlambat!" Menma menarik tangan Naruto yang sudah membawa tasnya dan keluar dari apartment mereka. Berjalan kearah sekolah, Menma tampak cukup cepat berlari dan tanpa sadar malah semakin lama semakin meninggalkan Naruto.

"Menma!" Menma menoleh dan menemukan Naruto yang ngos-ngosan karena tidak bisa menyamai Menma yang terlalu cepat berlari, "sudah kukatakan untuk tidak terlalu cepat berlari! Aku benar-benar heran bagaimana kau bisa berlari secepat itu!"

"Maaf Naruto, sepertinya ini sudah kebiasaanku."

"Kau tidak perlu pamer karena kau ninja jenius yang sudah mulai 1 tahun lebih cepat dariku bukan?" Naruto memalingkan wajahnya yang cemberut. Memang, Menma—diizinkan oleh Hiruzen memulai pendidikannya 1 tahun lebih awal daripada Naruto dengan alasan karena Menma lebih dewasa.

"Hanya kebetulan, aku yakin kau bisa lebih hebat dariku Naruto," Menma merangkul leher Naruto dan tersenyum, "kau sendiri yang mengatakan bukan? Pahlawan selalu datang belakangan."

"Kau tidak menganggap itu serius bukan?"

"Siapa bilang," Menma tersenyum penuh keyakinan. Terkadang Naruto benar-benar tidak habis fikir tentang saudaranya itu. Dikatakan jenius, tentu dia jenius. Tetapi Menma terlalu polos dalam beberapa hal, "aku serius, entah bagaimana aku bisa merasakannya. Aku yakin kalau kau akan menjadi sangat hebat nanti Naruto."

...

"Entah kenapa mendengarnya darimu membuatku yakin," Naruto tertawa dan menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Pada akhirnya mereka masuk terlebih dahulu dan menuju ke kelas masing-masing.

* * *

"_Bertemanlah dengan yang lainnya—kalau yang lain tidak menyapamu. Sapalah duluan."_

Naruto tampak menatap beberapa anak yang ada disekelilingnya, yang tampak saling mengobrol dan menyapa. Hanya dia yang sendirian tanpa teman yang diajak mengobrol. Tentu, siapa yang memperbolehkan anaknya untuk bermain dengan seorang monster.

Tetapi Menma mengatakan padanya untuk terlebih dahulu menyapa kalau mereka tidak mau berteman dengannya. Jadilah ia berjalan menuju ke salah satu kelompok anak-anak yang sedang mengobrol. Dan dengan suara lantangnya, ia mencoba untuk mulai berkenalan.

"Hei, namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto salam kenal Dattebayou!"

Mendengar nama yang disebutkan, beberapa anak tampak menatapnya dengan aneh dan diam tidak menjawab. Berbisik-bisik, mereka segera menjauh dari Naruto dan meninggalkannya sendirian. Naruto tampak terkejut dan terdiam, sebelum menunduk kecewa karena itu.

…

"Ah, Menma benar-benar menyebalkan—apanya yang akan berteman!"

"Kami mau berteman denganmu!" Suara itu membuat Naruto menoleh dan menemukan beberapa anak yang tersenyum padanya. Naruto adalah anak yang polos, karena ia tidak pernah sama sekali berteman dengan siapapun. Dan sebenarnya, melihat dari senyumannyapun orang akan tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang direncanakan oleh anak-anak itu.

* * *

Gadis berambut raven panjang lurus itu tampak berjalan di area sekolah. Ia terlambat pada hari pertama karena ia terlalu bersemangat untuk menjadi murid akademi. Pada akhirnya, ia dihukum untuk membersihkan halaman depan dari akademi itu.

Uchiha Satsuki hanya bisa melihat dedaunan yang ada di depannya dengan tatapan malas dan menghela nafas.

"Kalau aniki melihat ini, ia pasti akan tertawa—" Satsuki tampak menghela nafas dan kembali menyapu halaman belakang itu. Namun, ia segera berhenti saat suara sebuah benturan terdengar dan membuatnya menoleh. Beberapa anak tampak mendorong seseorang disana.

"Ma—mau apa kalian?!"

"Kau ingin bermain bukan? Kami akan bermain denganmu menggunakan cara kami," salah satu dari anak itu tampak tersenyum penuh arti. Naruto tampak memucat dan menatap mereka dengan tatapan takut.

Satsuki hanya menatapnya dan tidak bergerak sama sekali. Anak-anak itu langsung mengeroyok pemuda berambut blonde itu, dan tampak benar-benar menganggap seolah anak itu adalah sampah yang bisa dipermainkan seperti benda mati.

"Orang tua kami tidak akan pernah memarahi kami kalau kami memukuli monster sepertimu!"

DHUAK!

"Kata mereka kau sudah membunuh puluhan orang di desa Konoha—kau sudah membunuh Yondaime Hokage," anak-anak itu tertawa sambil memukuli Naruto yang tidak berdaya.

"Hei!" Satsuki yang tampak tidak tahan melihat apa yang mereka lakukan tanpa sadar malah berteriak dan membuat semua anak disana menoleh dan menemukan Satsuki disana, "Kalian pengecut, kenapa mengeroyoknya?"

Naruto yang tampak sudah hampir tidak sadarkan diri menoleh dan tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa yang ada di depannya. Satsuki tampak berjalan dan menatap mereka kesal. Ia tidak suka dengan sifat pengecut.

"Kau mau melawan?! Kami tidak akan segan meskipun kau perempuan!"

Satsuki tampak terkejut saat salah satu dari mereka langsung melayangkan pukulan dan ia hanya bisa menutup matanya. Tidak ada yang ia rasakan membuatnya membuka mata dan melihat Menma yang menahan pukulan itu.

"Apa… yang kalian lakukan pada Naruto!"

Tatapan Menma saat itu tampak benar-benar membuat mereka tersentak. Mata birunya entah bagaimana berubah menjadi merah dan irisnya menjadi lancip kearah vertikal. Anak-anak itu tampak mundur dan menatapnya dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" Satsuki tampak tersentak saat Menma mengatakan itu dan hanya mengangguk cepat. Menma menatap Naruto yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri, dan mengeratkan genggaman tangannya.

"Kau tidak akan bisa menang dengan kami! Kau hanya sendirian!" Menma tampak tidak terpengaruh dan tatapannya semakin menajam sukses membuat mereka akan terkencing melihatnya. Giginya tampak seolah menajam, dan saat bergerak, bahkan anak-anak itu tidak bisa melihat gerakannya.

Dan saat mereka sadar, ia sudah memegang leher salah satu anak disana.

"**Kau akan mati…**"

* * *

Sementara di dalam kegelapan alam bawah sadar Menma, suara tawa menggema disana. Seekor rubah berekor Sembilan yang terkunci di sebuah penjara besar itu menunjukkan seringinya yang lebar dan menyaksikan semua yang terjadi di luar dengan mata merahnya.

"**Ya… biarkan aku menguasai tubuhmu dengan kemarahanmu…**"

…

"**Namikaze Minato.**"

* * *

To be Continue

* * *

Yap, yang bingung alurnya—sebenarnya Kushina tetap melahirkan satu anak. Tapi shinigami bikin rencana lain dan bukannya makan jiwanya Minato, malah melahirkan jiwa baru dengan jiwa Minato itu sendiri ditambah dengan chakra Yin Kyuubi.

Intinya~ Menma itu Minato!

Yep Minato dan Naruto akan jadi saudara kembar, dan Minato hilang ingatan dia selama jadi Minato.

Belum ada yang bisa dibilang, jadi RnR aja ya ^^

.

Oh iya, ada yang punya ide buat Pairing Minato/Menma?


End file.
